This invention relates to a method for the preparation of alkenyl aromatic compounds. More specifically, it relates to a catalytic process for the oxydehydrogenation of alkyl aromatic compounds. Alkenyl aromatic compounds are useful as monomers and chemical intermediates. Alkenyl aromatic compounds have been prepared in the past using a number of different methods. These methods include, among others, dehydrogenation and oxydehydrogenation. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,183 for a brief summary of some of the known methods for preparing alkenyl aromatic compounds.
A particularly useful method for the oxydehydrogenation of alkyl aromatic compounds employs the alkaline earth-nickel phosphates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,126. The method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,126 achieves acceptable results, but is a method which leaves room for improvement.